


Rule #1: Don't Be Late

by CreativeExplosion (WritersLife4me), WritersLife4me



Series: Kihyun's Guide to Parenting [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Child Hyungwon, Gen, Hyunwoo is a great older brother, Shrimp Chips, Single Dad Kihyun, Uncle Nunu, Wonnie is a cutie, a little sad, poor kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: Kihyun wanted to start off the new year right, but all his plans were falling through.





	Rule #1: Don't Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It has been a long time since this series, but I had a spark of creativity. So here you go part 2!

The golden afternoon sun rays shone through the blinds casting a warm glow on Kihyun’s face.  He tapped his fingers against the conference table, eyes focused on their supervisor Mr. Kim. Kim Hoon, Head of Accounts, often scheduled monthly meetings to check in with all the accountants and or employees under his supervision. While Kihyun understood the importance of monthly check-ins, he didn’t understand the need for late afternoon meetings.

 

His attention drifted toward the window, distracted by the usual hustle and bustle of Seoul. He glanced at his watch, eyes widening at the time. It was 5:45p.m. He returned his focus to the front and frowned. The older man clicked the tiny remote in his right hand and another slide passed by. He licked at his dry lips, wincing. Based on the tiny number at the bottom of the presentation, he knew there was still more to be said. A sigh left his lips as he looked at his phone. Five missed calls from the daycare and his brother Hyunwoo.

 

“Is everything alright, Kihyun?”

 

Kihyun’s snapped his head up, pushing his phone from his sight. “Yes, I’m fine Mr. Kim.”

 

A few snickers caught his attention. He wanted to yell at some of the young twenty somethings on their team, but he decided to be a professional. He knew they wouldn’t be so giddy if they had children. His frown deepened as he remembered the promise he made to his son. He told Hyungwon he would be there to pick him up on time, but he forgot. He ran his fingers through his hair, frustration building within him. This year was supposed to be a better year.

 

“I think we’ve had enough of accounting for the day, don’t you all think?”

 

Kihyun frowned, refocusing his attention on their supervisor. The older man smiled, eyes set on him. He rubbed the back of his neck, concerned. The last time he had received a look there had been a scolding to accompany it. The others filed out of the conference room once they realized the meeting was indeed over. Kihyun gathered his water bottle, notepad, and phone. He glanced one more time at the glowing notifications on his phone.

 

“Kihyun, you know you can leave early next time?” Mr. Kim asked. “I will not fault you for having other responsibilities. I know you have a son. I understand.”

 

Kihyun smiled, nodding. He bid Mr. Kim a farewell and then rushed out the door. Once he reached his cubicle, he collected his belongings and put them into his dark navy blue backpack. As he reached for his lunch bag, a presence behind him made him pause. He looked over his shoulder and sighed.

 

“Yes, Hoseok?” Kihyun questioned. “You are still here?”

 

“The marketing team had to stay behind to go over some aspects of our project. And why are you still here?” he asked. “Who has Wonnie?”

 

Kihyun winced at the immediate reminder of his failure as a father. “No one as far as I know. I haven’t listened to any of my messages yet.”

 

“No one?” Hoseok asked. “Oh, I see. I’ll let you go then.”

 

Kihyun nodded. “Thank you. We will talk later.”

 

On his way down the elevator, he listened to his messages. A few from the daycare made him frown. From the sound of the women’s voice Hyungwon was disappointed and upset. He expected the behavior. After all, he promised his five-year-old son that he wouldn’t leave him at daycare for too long again. So much for that promise. It was the new year and his resolutions were already falling through.

 

A sigh of relief left his lips as he listened to Hyunwoo’s message. His older brother had Hyungwon at his place. He owed Hyunwoo for all his help recently. Maybe he would cook Hyunwoo a meal. Yes, he would gift his brother with a home-cooked meal, Kihyun style. He knew how busy his brother’s schedule could be, so he figured the meal would be appreciated.

 

As he drove down the crowded streets of Seoul, he released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in. He smiled. At least Wonnie wasn’t sitting on the concrete with two middle aged women again. Although, being picked up by his brother could be considered just as bad. In both scenarios, he wasn’t picking up his own son.

He dialed his brother’s number, putting the phone on speaker.

 

After being told that Wonnie was watching tv, he sighed again. But he wasn’t fooled. His son was too sharp, he wouldn’t let cartoons distract him for too long. And even if he did, he would remember right away that his father hadn’t picked him up from daycare. He pulled into the drive, hopped out of the car, and rushed to the front door. After ringing the doorbell once, the door opened revealing Hyunwoo, dressed down from his usual  suit and tie.

 

“Hey,” Kihyun said.

 

Hyunwoo gave him a once over and shook his head. “You look exhausted.”

 

“Accounting meeting. We discussed the end of the year and how we can do better for this year. Plus tax season is coming.”

 

“Hmm,” Hyunwoo hummed, letting Kihyun in. “Sounds informative. Wonnie is watching television in the living room.”

 

“He isn’t sitting close to television is he?” Kihyun asked, taking off his shoes at the door.

 

“I may not have children, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to watch over my nephew.”

 

“Right, I’m sorry, hyung, you are right.”

 

He entered the house, glancing around the foyer, passing by the steps and heading toward the opening for the living room on the left. There laying on his stomach was Wonnie. He kicked his little feet back and forth as he focused his attention on the screen. He smiled at the sight of the educational programing he had been showing his son. He would have to thank Hyunwoo later for that. He knelt on the floor near his son and then rested onto his own stomach, placing his head on his arms.

 

The little boy turned toward his left, eyes widening. “Daddy?”

 

Kihyun eyes twinkled at the bright shining eyes of his son. “Yes, Wonnie.”

 

A pout formed on the child’s lips and then he began to speak. “You didn’t pick me up today.”

 

“I know,” he said. “Daddy was bad. I’m very sorry.”

 

He frowned. “Uncle Nunu came to get me, and you weren’t picking up your phone.”

 

“Yes, daddy was in a boring meeting.”

 

Hyungwon sat up, and arms crossed. “No more boring meetings, daddy. You can’t be late again.”

 

Kihyun pulled his child into his arms, kissing the top of his little head. “Of course, whatever you say. I will try harder.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kihyun sighed, giving his son’s back a quick pat before he set him on the ground. Hyungwon got back into position, eyes glued to the television program. He shook his head, turning toward the sound of feet shuffling across the ground. He glanced at his brother, Hyunwoo standing in the archway of the living room entrance. He glanced at the two mugs of tea in each hand.

 

“You look like you need to take a few minutes to relax. Come on, let’s talk,” Hyunwoo said, gesturing toward the kitchen.

 

Kihyun got up onto his socked feet and traveled to the kitchen where Hyunwoo had a few snacks setup. He eyed the assortment of candies and bagged chips and crossed his arms, brows raised. Hyunwoo laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Kihyun picked up a small bag of shrimp chips and waved them in the air. “What is all this Hyunwoo?”

 

“Snacks.”

 

“I hope Wonnie didn’t eat any of this. He will ruin his dinner. Also, I am trying to get him to eat healthier.”

 

“Ah,” Hyunwoo nodded. “Are you worried he is going to end up short like you?”

 

Kihyun glowered, dropping the bag of chips onto the table and taking a seat. “I am average height for an adult male. You on the other hand are a giant.”

 

“You know I’m joking.”

 

Kihyun sighed. “Yeah, I know. Now, what did you want to talk about?”

 

Hyunwoo took a sip from his mug, brows furrowed in thought. “You. I wanted to talk about you.”

 

Kihyun sighed, avoiding eye contact. He knew what Hyunwoo wanted to discuss. Every other week they had the same conversation. His older brother worried about his health, his schedule, and wondered if was stretched too thin. He asked him about all the overtime he had accepted recently. He didn’t want to discuss anything else with him. He just needed to get home, get dinner ready, and eat with his son before they headed to bed.

 

“Hey, did you hear me?”

 

Kihyun shook his head. “Sorry, running over my nightly to do list.”

 

Hyunwoo frowned. “Yeah, you have a lot of lists it seems.”

 

“Look, Hyunwoo when I became a single father I never thought it would be easy. I was prepared for what was to come. I am handling it and it is going just fine. Really, I’m perfect. In fact, I may get a bonus. There has been talk around the office. Someone with exemplary performance will be receiving a bonus. And it’ll be nothing like the Christmas bonus. Something a little more substantial and –”

 

“Are you having financial trouble?” he asked. “Please, don’t hesitate to—”

 

Kihyun’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened.

 

“Is this what you wanted to talk about?” Kihyun asked. “If you feel like donating to a charity, there is a church in town, hyung. I’m fine and I don’t need your money.”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “Kihyun, don’t get defensive. I’m not saying I—maybe I was suggesting I would help you if you need it. But I’m more worried now about the idea that you would never ask for my help to begin with. What is wrong with asking for help? I babysit Wonnie and I pick him up from school when you can’t.”

 

“Yes, but money help is different.”

 

“How?”

 

Kihyun nibbled at his bottom lip, eyes focused on the snacks on the table. He grabbed a bag of shrimp chips, ripping them open. He tossed some into his mouth and chewed. Their financial situation was decent. He made a pretty good salary. But there was always room for improvement. Wonnie’s future was so important to him and he didn’t want his son to be left out in any aspect of life. There was a prestigious school located in Seoul that he has been eyeing. It was a program the Im’s son Changkyun was accepted to not too long ago. At a young age, Changkyun was a grade ahead of Hyungwon, which didn’t bother him. But he would still be happy to know his son was receiving the best. And his one job, one parent self should still be able to provide the best regardless if money was there are not.

 

“Money help is—it is just different, hyung.”

 

“Ki I think you—”

 

“I just— Wonnie already doesn’t have a mother. I can’t keep him from a good education too.”

 

Silence settled between them and then Hyunwoo sighed.

 

“Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said, voice soft. “You know what happened wasn’t your fault. She made her decision and there is nothing you could have done to change her mind.”

 

Kihyun licked at his lips, pressure building behind his eyes. There were days where he sat at home in the living room, alone with his thoughts. Memories of a warm smile and soft fingers running through his hair would never leave him alone. She had been his everything, but things weren’t meant to last. Somewhere in their time together, she stopped loving him and he wished he knew why. He liked to say he forgotten about her, about the love, but he would be lying if he said he stopped thinking about it.

 

“I just want to be a good father, Hyunwoo. I can’t fail.”

 

“And you haven’t, and you won’t,” Hyunwoo assured. “Listen, Ki, I’m proud of you. You were determined to raise Wonnie despite what happened, and I think that is amazing. A quality of a good father.”

 

“Sometimes when I look at my son, I see her, and I wonder if he thinks about her. He hasn’t asked me about his mother in a while. I probably scared him so bad when I cried right in front of him when he asked me a while ago.”

 

“Ki,” Hyunwoo said. “I promise everything will be okay.”

 

Kihyun wiped at the stray tears rolling down his cheeks, heart heavy.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Kihyun froze, lips parted in shock. He tried his best to refrain from crying in front of his child. He experienced what his grief did to Hyungwon and he refused to subject his son to anymore sadness. He turned around in his chair, sighing. He guessed he wouldn’t be able to hide for long.

 

“Daddy, don’t cry, because I love you,” Hyungwon said, walking toward him and then looking at his brother. “Uncle Nunu, tell daddy not to cry, okay?”

 

“Oh Wonnie,” Kihyun said, opening his arms wide. "Come here."

 

His son rushed into the embrace, burying his tiny head into his shoulder. Kihyun lifted his son up as he reclined in the chair. He began to rub small and large circles into his back. As he held his son, within his arms, heat radiating from the small body, he grinned. He may not have his wife by his side, but he had something even better, the love of his child. He ran his palm over Hyungwon’s head, running fingers through the unruly locks. No matter what he would be just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the story. There is more to come. I already have an idea. Thanks for reading and the support! You all are amazing!


End file.
